homestuckfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Eridan Ampora
right|40px|link= |image1=Eridan Ampora.png|Normalnie Eridan Capeless.png|Bez peleryny Eridan Glasses.png|Okulary Eridandream.png|Senne ja EridanGodTier.png|Poziom Boga Homosuck Eridan.png|Homosuck |caption1= jej SCIEMNIONA MAGIA nie jest nawwet blisko bycia zagrozeniem dla mojej mistrzowwskiej NAJPRAWDZIWSZEJ NAUKI |alias=DUPEK W PELERYNIE. |tytuł=Książę Nadziei |planeta=Kraina Gniewu i Aniołów |nazwa=caliguliAkwarium |wiek=6 Alterniańskich obiegów solarnych (13 lat Ziemskich) |strife_specibi=Karabinotyp (dawniej) Różdżkotyp |fetch_modus=Nieznany |relacje=Dwuszram – przodek Cronus Ampora – dancestor Feferi Peixes – Mojratka (dawniej)/Czerwone zauroczenie (nieodwzajemnione, opuszczone) Vriska Serket – Nemeiterka (dawniej) Kanaya, Terezi – popielate zauroczenie Rose, Sollux – czarne zauroczenie (prawdopodobnie) Erisolsprite – Następca ''Konik powietrzny'' – Lusus/Sprite (zmarły) |quirk=podwwójne w'' imitujące wzór fali, nie pisze ''g w słowach z ing, brak interpunkcji i wielkich liter, do trolli zwraca się skrótami (Feferi = fef, Kanaya - Kan, Sollux = sol itp.). |muzyka=Keepers Eridan's Theme Nautical Nightmare Science Seahorse Violet Prince }} Eridan Ampora, na Trollianie znany jako caliguliAkwarium, jest jednym z morskich trolli. Jego symbolem jest zodiakalny Wodnik (♒), a jego rogi przypominają kształtem fale, co wiążę się z symbolem Wodnika. Jego przodkiem jest Dwuszram, po którym później nazwał swoją postać we Flarpie. Dwuszram był nemeitrem przodkini Vriski, i wcześniejszym właścicielem Celownika Ahaba. Był członkiem niebieskiej drużyny. Etymologia Jego imię pochodzi od rzeki Eridanos, która została stworzona na Ziemi przez Wodnika z greckiej mitologii. Ampora to greckie naczynie do przetrzymywania płynów, z którym Wodnik często jest pokazywany. Jego imię może być również powiązane z gwiazdą Eridana lub konstelacją Eridanus lub nawet czarną dziurą Eridanus, w regionie kosmosu, którego temperatura jest bliska zeru absolutnemu. "Ampora" oznacza 'ochronę' co jest ironiczne względem jego działań. Jeśli jego imię zostanie przeczytane od tyłu wyjdzie nam Nadire (A Nadire jest "najniższym punktem, punktem największego nieszczęścia i rozpaczy"), choć to może być przypadek. Historia Hivebent Eridan jest mieszkańcem morza i członkiem bardzo wysokiej kasty. Jego dziwactwo w pisaniu polega na używaniu podwójnego w i v, co jest nawiązaniem do symbolu wodnika, tworząc jednocześnie zygzakowaty kształt reprezentujący fale. Wyczucie mody Eridana, w miarę jak ten termin może być stosowany do opisania stylu ubierania się trolli, można porównać do kombinacji super-złoczyńcy (peleryna i biżuteria) i hipstera (spodnie, buty, okulary i włosy). Peleryna i szalik, wraz z odwróconym kształtem błyskawicy w jego zodiakalnym symbolu, rogach, pasma we włosach, może wywołać skojarzenie z Harrym Potterem, które jest podtrzymywane przez jego obsesje na punkcie różdżek i czarodziei. Eridan dzierży Celownik Ahaba, broń, którą znalazł na statku widmo wraz z Fluorytowym Oktetem Vriski. Pierwszą zauważoną zrobioną przy jego pomocy rzeczą było zabicie latającego wieloryba. Zrobił to żeby nakarmić Lusus Feferi, aby móc utrzymać ją w ciszy. Według Terezi Eridan był częścią jakiegoś spisku, chociaż nigdy nie pokazano jakiego. Jest szczególnie potężnym członkiem Morskiej Arystokracji, który chciał jeden z przyrządów zagłady Vriski, który był pozornie przeznaczony do zabicia wszystkich mieszkańców lądu. Różnice biologiczne pomiędzy trollami wodnymi i lądowymi jak na razie są jasne, ale oboje, Feferi i Eridan różnią się od innych trollich graczy tylko tym, że posiadają płetwy po bokach głowy. Ul Eridana wydaje się być ruinami przestarzałego statku, złożonymi na czarnych skałach na małej wyspie. To pokazuje, że Eridanowi wygodnie oddycha się powietrzem, mimo posiadania skrzeli. W rzeczywistości, Eridan spędza większość swojego czasu nad wodą, choć twierdził, że to tylko po to, aby móc skuteczniej wymazać mieszkańców lądu. Będąc wprowadzonym wraz z Feferi, Eridan pojawiał się najrzadziej z dwunastu trolli Hivebentu, i obecnie posiada najmniejszą liczbę występów jako troll ogólnie. Był jedynym trollem, którego Planety nie zaobserwowano podczas tych występów, i któremu nie nadano mitologicznej roli, co jest wykluczeniem, które dzielił tylko z Gamzeem. Po przybyciu na jego planetę, Krainę Gniewu i Aniołów, Eridan zaczął ubój mieszkających tam aniołów. Okazało się, że anioły są trudne do zabicia i wymagają co najmniej minuty ciągłego ognia z jego potężnej broni, Celownika Ahaba. Anioły nie były przeznaczone jako jego wrogowie, choć nie wiadomo, w jakim celu miały one służyć. Jednakże, zgodnie z wypowiedzią Doktora Zgrzyta, miały pewną rolę w udzielaniu Eridanowi swoich śmiercionośnych mocy białej magi. Warto też wspomnieć o tej rozmowie, w której Sollux Captor, może pokazujący wtedy przedwcześnie dostęp do niektórych swoich umiejętności jako Mag Zagłady, wspomina anioły jako jakii2 okropny miityczny demon z przebrzydlymii piierza2tymii 2krzydlamii. prze2trzen paradok2u wykorzy2tuje je do 2prowadzaniia zguby. Po-Hivebencie Kiedy ukrywał się w laboratorium wraz z innymi trollami, doszedł do wniosku, że nie ma już żadnej nadziei i informuje zarówno Feferi i Solluxa o swoich planach przyłączenia się do Jacka Noira. Feferi odrzuca propozycję dołączenia do niego, a Sollux decyduje, że musi zatrzymać Eridana i wyzywa go do pojedynku. Promienie wystrzeliwujące z oczu Solluxa są za słabe dla białej magi Eridana i zostaje znokautowany, a kiedy Feferi atakuje Eridana w odwecie, ten ją zabija. Kanaya obserwuje z przerażeniem te morderstwo i rusza na Eridana dobywając swojej broni, ale Eridan trzyma różdżkę w pogotowiu. Gdy Kanaya zaczyna się wahać ze względu na Matrykulę znajdującą się obok niej, Eridan to zauważa i niszczy ją (niszcząc nadzieję trolli na repopulację, co jest poniekąd odpowiednie, biorąc pod uwagę jego mitologiczną rolę), następnie zabija Kanayę kiedy ta go atakuje. To było kurwwa krzywwdzące. Eridan ucieka z pomieszczenia poprzez transportalizer, kiedy Karkat patrzy z niedowierzaniem na rzeź, obiecując sobie go zabić. Jednak Kanaya, po powrocie z martwych sama się o to zatroszczyła. Gdy znajduje go wraz z Gamzeem i Vriską w 3x pojedynkowym combo, natychmiast eliminuje z pojedynku pozostałą dwójkę, "łamie" różdżkę Eridana, wyciąga swoją piłę łańcuchową i w ramach zemsty przecina go na pół. Martwy Eridan jest później widoczny w MINI STARCIU!, lamentujący nad swoją tragiczną sytuacją. Cronus, jego dancestor, flirtuje z nim i pyta go o randkę, na którą Eridan się zgadza, ale nie przed wyrażeniem swojej pogardy dla niego. Erisolsprite Zwłoki Eridana zostały przechowane przez Gamzeego Makarę, by później zostać użyte jako połowa Erisolsprita, mającego zostać spritem Jake'a Englisha. Alternatywne Wersje Sesja trolli miała wiele skazanych linii czasu, w których Eridan miał wiele alternatywnych wersji siebie samego. Jednak ze wszystkich tych alternatywnych wersji zaobserwowano tylko jedną (poza krótkimi migawkami). Ta alternatywna wersja osiągnęła Boski Poziom przed śmiercią i była widziana w sennej bańce z alternatywną Feferi. Wiele więcej alternatywnych Eridanów było widocznych podczas Mini-Starcia, wyposażonych w różne różne stroje, przede wszystkim "Marcowy Eridan". Osobowość Eridan ma słabość do opowieści o historycznych przywódcach, zdobywcach i historii wojskowości. Jego pasja do ekstrawaganckich opowieści o podbojach i chwale daje mu nazbyt teatralne maniery i ogromne ego. W rezultacie, ludzie postrzegają go jako "wielkiego dupka". Kanaya opisała go jako przytłaczającego do tego punktu, gdzie został zablokowany na Trollianie przez Vriskę i resztę trolli. Lubi też czarodziei i magię, choć wie, że magia oczywiście nie istnieje. To może być czynnikiem w jego niejasno Harro-Potterowskim wyglądzie. Nienawidzi mieszkańców lądu i śmieci, które produkują. Jego nienawiść do mieszkańcom lądu rozciąga się na takim poziomie, że poświęcił się zabiciu ich wszystkich, w wyniku przytłaczającego kompleksu ludobójstwa. Zamierza osiągnąć ten cel poprzez gromadzenie śmiertelnej broni, takiej jak absurdalny stanowczo-za-potężny karabin który dzierży, a także dążenie do funkcjonalnego urządzenia zagłady, z których jedno miała stworzyć mu Vriska. Wiele z jego broni i środków zostały zgromadzone przez Ekstremalny Roleplaying, co czyni go jednym z pięciu znanych trolli biorących udziału w tym szczególnym rodzaju gry. Nazwał jego postać Morderca Dwuszram, który był groźnym piratem zupełnie jak Markiza Kądziołek Myślikieł Vriski. Oboje byli niedopasowanymi sojusznikami i brutalnymi konkurentami, tak jak ich przodkowie. Zazwyczaj handlowali pomiędzy sobą swoimi nagrodami, Vriska by karmić ofiarami swoich podbojów jej Lusus, a Eridan używał lususów ofiar do okarmienia olbrzymiej Bl'bolbul. Kanaya mówi że ma śmieszny akcent, ale jakiego rodzaju jest to akcent pozostaje niewiadome, choć Andrew powiedział, że wymawia swoje "vv" (podwójne v) jako "w". Jest to prawdopodobne, ponieważ "v" jest wymawiane z dźwiękiem "W" w języku łacińskim. Jego wymowa jest podobna do fińskiej wymowy angielskiego, ewentualnie przekształcając ją w rybie żarty słowne. Eridan ma również tendencję do dość częstego przeklinania - choć nie tak bardzo jak Gamzee - a zatem wydaje się nie doceniać w pełni wytycznych moralnych, które wiążą się z jego królewskim dziedzictwem. Pomimo rzekomej nienawiści do całego ziemskiego życia i bycia w tym temacie niezwykle dramatycznym, trudne fasady osobowości Eridana kruszą się w obliczu jego przyjaciela(ół?) w niebezpieczeństwie. Kiedy Gamzee powiedział mu że Sollux jest martwy, Eridan natychmiast dostał napadu poczucia winy i stwierdził, że czuje się jak dupek przez zasięgnięcie porady odnośnie swoich relacji u Karkata w tak nieodpowiednim czasie. Był niezadowolony z Gamzeego udzielającego mu słabych porad i nie byciem w stanie pomóc z problemami Karkata, który wydawał się rozważać sprawy bezpośrednio ważniejsze niż jego własne. Eridan, choć stanowczo stwierdza swą niewiarę w magię, to jednak żywi dla niej wielką fascynację, idąc w tym tak daleko, by prześladować Rose w celu "nauczenia się jej sekretów". Później udało mu się męczyć Kanayę tak długo, aż ta stworzyła mu różdżkę i wyszkoliła go w drogach "nauki białej magi". Niestety, to przestaje być żartem, kiedy używa różdżki do zabicia Kanayi i Feferi. Zabicie dwóch jego najbliższych przyjaciółek nie miało za wiele pozytywnego wpływu na jego zdrowie psychiczne lub długowieczność, gdyż zabijając Kanayę, przemienił ją w tęczopijcę. ty na to, że mściwy chłopiec podążający drogą nihilizmu został wzięty pod skrzydła budzących postrach aniołów i nauczył się niszczyć nadzieję ich blaskiem? - Doktor Zgrzyt. Relacje Feferi Peixes Eridan żywił czerwone zauroczenie do Feferi ale "nie rozdawał swoich kart poprawnie" (jak zasugerował w rozmowie z Kanayą, a potem przyznał się do tego Feferi), co prowadzi do mojraterstwa między nimi zamiast romantycznej relacji, którą bardziej by preferował. Podczas ich relacji, Feferi spędzała cały swój czas martwiąc się o niego i próbując powstrzymać go od ludobójstwa lub ranienia siebie i wyraziła frustrację na jego niechęć do rozmowy o jego uczuciach lub słuchania jej zdania. Eridan ze swojej strony, nie zabił wszystkich mieszkańców lądu bo wiedział, że to by ją rozgniewało i pomagał karmić jej lusus. Po wejściu Feferi do Medium, ta kończy jej mojraterstwo z Eridanem w skutek jego apodyktycznego i wyczerpującego charakteru. To niszczy Eridana, chociaż daje ich związkowi szansę pytając ją o zostanie w zamian jego konstantką, co dziewczyna również odrzuca. Jest on później widziany podczas ataku na Solluxa (z którym Feferi była w konstantyźmie) w trakcie gry, przypuszczalnie w szale zazdrości. Później na meteorze, próbuje przekonać Feferi, żeby dołączyła z nim do Jacka, ale Feferi odmawia. Feferi atakuje go po tym jak nokautuję Solluxa, a on wystrzeliwuję w Feferi promień energii z różdżki, zabijając ją. Później, jako Erisolsprite, przeprasza Feferi za zabicie jej. W sennej bańce, z pozoru tuż po jego śmierci, jeden z jego duchów jest witany przez Feferi, Aradię i Solluxa. Vriska Serket Wydaje się być nemeiterem Vriski, ale został przez nią całkowicie odrzucony na krótko przed wydarzeniami Hivebentu. Pyta Kanayę, czy będzie pomiędzy nimi pośredniczyć jako pozydiatorka, ale ona nie ma żadnego interesu w jego popielatych zapędach. Później w komiksie, długo po tym, jak on i Vriska zmarli, Kanaya wygłasza kilka uwag na temat Eridana wskazujących, że Vriska będzie cieszyć się jego towarzystwem na ich senno-bańkowym pirackim statku. Sollux Captor Eridan nie znosi Solluxa, i często z nim walczy. Kiedyś próbował zabiegać o Terezi będącą ich pozydiatorką, ale ona odrzuciła te prośbęm ponieważ Sollux nie był zainteresowany. Feferi interpretuje jego konflikt z Solluxem jako próbuję wciągnięcia jej w walkę, aby wyciągnąć ją i Solluxa z ich konstantyzmu. Nepeta Leijon Wydaje się że Eridan flirtował z Nepetą w pewnym momencie, z nadzieją, że może zdobyć jej serce po tym jak uratował ją w grze. Narzekał, że go odrzuciła, ale to głównie dlatego, że jest wciąż obsesyjnie zakochana w Karkacie, według samego Karkata. Odniósł się do niej jako do parującej kociary z jaskini, co oznacza, że może nawet nie znał jej imienia. Rose Lalonde Po próbie powiedzenia Rose, że magia nie jest prawdziwa, poprosił ją aby została jego nemeiterką, twierdząc, że oboje nienawidzą się nawzajem. Jej odpowiedzią było zniszczenie jego komputera, co prawdopodobnie nie polepszyło jego uczuć. Sądząc po rozmowach Kanayi z Rose,, Eridan nadal jest zainteresowany rywalizacją z nią; zapytał Kanayę o stworzenie mu różdżki, rzekomo po to, aby spróbować przeciwdziałać magii Rose. Kanaya Maryam Wydaje się dzielić dziwną przyjaźń z Kanayą, ceniąc ją za jej pozorne umiejętności mediacyjne, i idzie w tym tak daleko, by twierdzić, że nie chciał jej zabić wraz ze wszystkimi innymi mieszkańcami lądu. Mimo bardziej złowrogich zamiarów, wydaje się nieco rozdrażniony i opiera się na wsparciu Kanayi i Feferi by żyć. Jednak później kończy się to śmiercią ich obu. Karkat Vantas Zanim zaczęli grać w Sgrub, Karkat i Eridan wydawali się być dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Eridan był z nim bardziej otwarty niż był w stosunku do Feferi gdy byli mojratami, i Karkat w zamian przynajmniej usiłował mu pomóc z jego problemami, choć robił to z irytacją. Podobnie jak u wielu innych trolli, Eridan wydawał się regularnie poszukiwać u niego romantycznych porad, i często plotkowali o romantycznych związkach pozostałych trolli. Dano jednak do zrozumienia, że było pomiędzy nimi wiele rozmów, w których Karkat dawał mu rady które zostawały ignorowane. Po tym jak Feferi z nim zerwała, Eridan szukał porady u Karkata, próbując użyć zarówno notatki i Gamzeego żeby się z nim skontaktować. Gdy Karkat w danym czasie był zbyt zajęty, aby odpowiedzieć (jako że właśnie zmarł Sollux) wyraża irytację wiarą Gamzeego w cuda i jego słabe porady. Po tym jak przyszły Karkat skontaktował się z nim po tym jak jego przyszłe ja zabiło Feferi i Kanayę, Eridan pierwszy błędnie interpretuję to jako czarny flirt, i próbuję nakłonić Karkata do rozmowy o jego uczuciach, nie rozumiejąc, że mówi z przyszłym Karkatem. Przyszły Karkat później mówi mu że WŁAŚNIE DLATEGO MIĘDZY NAMI NIGDY BY NIE WYPALIŁO, ZIOM. JESTEŚ ZIMNOKRWISTYM POJEBANYM SKURWYSYNEM i deklaruje, że (platonicznie) nienawidzi go, i blokuje go na Trollianie. Nie powinno zostać niezauważone, że ci dwaj w pewnym momencie wydali się zawrzeć jakiś pakt (choć ze względu na oś czasu Eridan mógł tylko myśleć, że istnieje pomiędzy nimi jakiś pakt z powodu Karkata wspominającego, że jest skończony.) Lusus/Kernelsprite Lusus Eridana wydaje się być dużym latającym konikiem morskim, wraz z siodłem, na którym jeździ podczas walki. Eridan jeździ na jego lususie podczas polowania na żywność dla olbrzymiej lusus Feferi, podobno z obowiązku dla niej. Jest godne uwagi, że jego Lusus jest jedynym, który nosi jakichkolwiek ubranie, ponieważ nosi siodło. Ciekawostki * Eridan wydaje się być związany z numerem 311, podobnie jak Gamzee jest powiązany z numerem 420. Wydaje się wskazywać na to kilka przykładów w komiksie: ** Eridan odpowiedział na notatki Karkata dwa razy, i oba przypadki wyświetlają ten sam zestaw liczb: 3:11 godzin za pierwszym razem, i 311 godzin na sekundę. ** Wszystkie aktualizację, w które był zaangażowany Eridan to około 3/11 procent całości, jakimś cudem. Pierwsza z nich, opublikowana w 2011 roku, pokazała Doktora Zgrzyta sugerującego go w jednej ze swoich bajek jako chłopca na ścieżce nihilizmu. Druga miała miejsce podczas drugiej intermisji Aktu 6, gdzie skazany Eridan pojawił się wraz ze skazaną Feferi leczącą rany Wygnanego Przybłędy. ** Według Hussiego, 311 ma reprezentować emotikonkę. 11 to numer Wodnika w zodiaku, ale może być też przetłumaczony na XI, liczbę która dałaby coś takiego: 3xI, co jest MARTWĄ twarzą. Alternatywną interpretacja jest to, że jest to niezadowolona twarz. ** Może to również zostać odczytane jako trzy razy jedenaście, co daje nam 11 11 11, czyli numer sesji B2. Mimo to wydaje się to być bardziej przypadkiem niż czymkolwiek innym. * Również według słów Hussiego, nick Eridana, caliguliAkwarium, odnosi się do jego romantycznych obsesji, i w szczególności do jego potrzeby czarnego romansu. Był również używany do pokazania że Eridan był postacią o bardziej złowrogich zamiarach niż sugeruje jego charakter pełen romantycznych niepowodzeń. Zauważmy też, że Kaligula rozpoczyna się od liter "CAL", pierwszych trzech liter które dzieli z trzema innymi postaciami o których wiemy, nie wspominając już o tym że dwie pierwsze sylaby mają tę samą wymowę jak imiona cherubów. Hussie wspomina również że ten sam rozwój Gamzeego i Eridana służył jako żart, ponieważ byli postaciami które przeszły na ciemną stronę mocy po-Hivebencie. * Hussie potwierdza również, że Eridan należy do kategorii antagonistów w Homestucku. On i Gamzee są jednymi trollami klasyfikowanymi jako złoczyńcy. * Jako Książę Nadziei, Eridanowi zostało przepowiedziane przez anioły, aby użył swoich mocy nadziei do pokonania wielkiego zła. To przeznaczeni zostało mu przekazane przez jego dancestora Cronusa Amporę, który ostatecznie nie wypełnił swojego przeznaczenia, porzucając je i pozwalając na zniszczenie nadziei. Eridan również opuścił swój los i zastąpił go chęcią zniszczenia nadziei, ostatecznie wypełniając swoje marzenie o ludobójstwie poprzez zniszczenie matrykuli, spełniając tym swoją klasę i rolę Księcia niszczącego jego aspekt, który był nadzieją. Przeznaczenie polegające na walce z wielkim złem (które jest prawdopodobnie Lordem Englishem) zostało ponownie przeniesione na innego bohatera nadziei (najprawdopodobniej Jake'a Englisha). * Eridan nie wydaje się być świadomy że "Książę", oznacza "niszczyciela", jak sam utrzymuje odnosząc się do siebie w kontekście rodziny królewskiej, i twierdząc jakby oznaczało to bycie autorytetem w czymkolwiek z udziałem nadziei. Podobnie jak także nie był świadomy, że nie miał zabijać jego rezydentów, aniołów (nie wypadało z nich ziarno, i zaczęły z nim walczyć dopiero po tym jak zaczął ich ubój). * Pseudonim Eridana, "caliguliAkwarium", ma takie same inicjały jak imię jego dancestora, Cronusa Ampory. * Na Twitterze, Andrew Hussie powiedział że Eridan był "złonury", kiedy zabił Feferi i znokautował Solluxa. Nie do końca wiadomo czy żartował czy nie, ale wydaje się, że jest w trakcie przeprawy. en:Eridan Ampora Kategoria:Trolle Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Wysokokrwiści